With the age of the Internet has come the use of website building systems that allow typically unskilled users to design and create interactive websites to market their products and services without the need of a programmer. Such website building systems typically provide a page visual editor (to visually create and edit the pages to be included in the created web site).
Existing website building systems typically offer different predefined service level packages for building websites or for improving already existing websites. These packages are often each manually defined by the website building system vendor—in terms of payments cycles, capabilities, etc.
These set packages can offer basic capabilities (e.g. limited hosting bandwidth and storage), as well as general-use premium capabilities (such as increased hosting limits or domain connection). They can also offer solution-specific premium packages (such as embedded hotel application with various limits on the number of supported rooms).
These set packages are typically offered to the website designer (i.e. the person using the pertinent website building system to create a website for his end users) via some form of marketing promotion. Such a promotion may be on-line (e.g. a social network or other banner advertisement) or off-line (e.g. a TV spot directing potential designer to a given time-limited campaign accessible through a published URL). The user would be directed to enter a given landing page, or enter the website building system and go to a page detailing the set package.